The Doll
by Chibi Tales
Summary: Just a cute story about Ed and Al's life before their mother's death. Written a loooong time ago.


**Hello, Chibi here! Well, it took me a whole lot longer than I thought it would to re-type this stupid story, but here it is. Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: You know, if I own Fullmetal Alchemist, there would be more girls. Just saying, girls can kick ass too.**

**NOTE: This is not my preferred first story. I'm really only posting this because of a stupid pledge I made to myself I-don't-know-how many years ago. Just be warned, I suppose. **

"You what?" She screamed at her two very best friends, who were at the moment trying their very hardest not to wet themselves.

"Oops, uh, sorry Winry…" The young Edward stammered, backing away slowly, so hopefully his action would go unnoticed. He was only seven after all, and he disliked having anyone yell at him. Besides, Winry and Ed might have been the same age, but when Winry got mad, no one could stop her.

_Winry's gonna rip brother's head off! _Something needed to be done. The young Al didn't quite know what yet, but if the blondes went at it there would be lots of hair pulling and name calling, and then Al would be the one left to pick up the pieces and mend the friendship. He just didn't feel like being a 6-year-old miracle worker that day.

Knowing what he had to do; Al plucked up his courage and stepped between the two children, staring the freckle-faced Medusa straight in the eye.

"We're, uh, really sorry, Winry."

Ed stared at his younger brother, realization fully smacking him in the face when he glanced up to the fuming pre-pubescent girl. Al had just saved him the trouble of explaining to their mother why his arm had gone missing when they got home. He may have been younger, but even Ed knew that Alphonse was the more level-minded of the two. Although, said little brother was currently being stared down by a demon in a skirt, close to vomiting. He needed help.

"We'll g-go and find y-you're d-doll right n-now!" and who said bros couldn't be there for each other?

Winry huffed. "You better," she squeaked. "I can't believe you would lose my favorite doll!" Then her eyes darted over towards the forest. It _was_ really dangerous out there. She sighed worriedly and glanced up at them. "Just come back alive, okay?"

"We will!" both boys called as they ran down the weed-riddled path to begin their quest for the doll.

"Was she worried about us?" Ed smirked mischievously at Al once he was sure they were out of earshot. "What a girl!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"It's just gotta be around here _somewhere_!"

Ed and Al had been searching for what felt like hours. They had gone everywhere they could think, from the prairie, to the town, and even down to the railroad tracks, where they had been severely scolded for nearly getting hit by a passenger train. They finally decided on checking the forest one last time, as that was where they had spent most of the day before.

Ed finally got fed up. "Forget this, I'm taking a break! Winry can just find her own stupid doll!"

"But, brother!" Alphonse tugged the stubborn blonde back to his feet. "We promised. And besides, we'll find the doll soon if we just take a break for now."

So in the end, the boys settled down by the bank of a small river. Edward stared at his reflection in the water; at his brother, feet splashing happily in the cool.

_Have we even been going around in circles, or are our memories so bad that we can't remember the location of one stupid doll?_ Either way, things were just not going right. Then, Edward sensed something, breaking his thoughts as he looked up. _What was over there…?_

"Hey!" the young Ed jumped up. "It's that dumb doll!"

"What?" Alphonse glance up to see the doll on the other side of the river… just in time to also find a large, hungry-looking animal take the poor doll into its scraggly maw.

The color drained from the young boys' faces. "If we're quiet, it might not notice us and-" Ed started, but he could not finish as he was cut off by his brother's ear-piercing scream. The animal locked eyes with the children for a second before charging towards them.

"I-is that a very large dog or a kind of small bear?" Al squeaked. Ed quickly pulled him away, breaking his gaze from the menacing creature.

"It doesn't matter, just run!" Both boys ran for their lives, their original quest for the doll far from their mind.

But, no matter how quickly they scrambled, the animal steadily advanced. Soon, they would be caught.

Al screamed. "We've got to do something!"

"I know, I know!" Ed screamed back. Then he got an idea, seeing the cover of thicker trees nearing. "Hey, Al," he said slowly, deep in thought even for their stressful situation (To say the least.). "grab my hand." Alphonse complied. Edward swung his younger brother onto the low-hanging branch of a nearby tree, soon following suit.

"Climb!" but before they could even reach the third branch, the animal was upon them. It butted its' head against the frail tree, forcing it to sway dangerously.

"We're going to fall." Al whispered, terrified. A large tear fell from the boy's face to the forest floor. "Won't Mama save us?"

Al's voice was so terribly hopeful that Ed was forced to turn away. Mother was at home, there was no way that she could come to their rescue this time. "Maybe." But it was all but too late. The animal gave an extra hard shove, and the boys were flung from the tree, onto the merciless ground. Edward coughed; the fall had knocked the wind from his small lungs and hurt his ribs, and he could definitely taste blood. The animal would be upon them soon. It could be eating his brother right now. They were going to die; if only Edward hadn't forgotten the stupid doll in the forest, then none of this catastrophe would have happened. If only…

Ed paused in his macabre thoughts as he felt something plush be deposited onto his stomach. He glanced up. The animal head dropped the doll on him, and was now licking Al's injured arm.

"I guess he wasn't that bad after all." The young Al giggled, all fear forgotten. Edward smiled.

"I guess not."

"Thanks, guys!" Winry hugged her filthy doll and squealed.

"No problem." Both boys replied, too exhausted to say any more.

Winry looked up from her prized possession. The boys weren't talking her ears off, something was seriously wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we are, we just-" Ed began, but Alphonse finished, knowing that his brother was going to try and hide their previous danger.

"We were attacked by an animal!"

Winry gasped. "W-what? What happened?" She hoped that they were joking. But, despite Edward's profuse begging, Al retold the story with gruesome detail.

"Oh my goodness! If I knew you were going to be attacked, I wouldn't have asked you to get the doll in the first place…" Winry felt so guilty, and it was plainly visible on her young face. That hurt Edward, ever so slightly.

"We're fine, okay? Just be glad that we were able to save your doll." He smiled.

The little Rockbell sighed. "Fine, I won't freak out. Thanks." Then, getting an idea, she ran inside, returning seconds later. "Hey, you guys want to stay for dinner? Grandma's making stew."

It was tempting. But, just then, Al whimpered. He wanted to go home. "Nah, out mom is waiting for us." Ed answered. "Besides, mom asked us to pick up some groceries before dinner."

The brothers turned to leave, and Winry waved goodbye happily. Then she heard something; mumbled words meant only for the two boys. "…and Winry would probably try to kill us for something random if we stayed. Again."

"Hey! You're so mean!" Winry pouted, and Edward and Alphonse laughed as the set out for the market, the sun setting behind them.

**So, that's that! I can finally get on with my life and start writing some actually awesome fics. Oh, and reviews are love. I die without love.**

**G'byebye!**


End file.
